Show Me What Ya Got
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Request by ravens revenge! When Doc falls ill before the Piston cup finales, Raine must take his place...and find out a cure to save him. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer—**I OWN NOBODY, Raine belongs to Raven's Revenge, and other characters belong to Pixar._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Show Me What Ya Got

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This sucks! This just completely blows! What on earth is going to happen now."

"Well, you're gonna need to find a crew chief, that's for sure. So stop wining and decide what you're going to do because he can't possibly be there, and don't you even think of unconvincing him to stay here! Because you'll have more than your own name raining down upon you Lightning!"

Lightning McQueen flinched and lowered down on his wheels, "Alright Raine…I'll think of something."

Raine nodded curtly then turned around and went back into the clinic, shutting the door behind her.

He sighed, releasing his tension. Raine was a great person but she was sometimes…dangerously frightening. The way she put things so bluntly and seriously, she could make even a monster truck cipher himself. He had only known one other person that was like that…he shivered; he didn't want to think about that person right now.

Sighing, he sunk even lower on his wheels; with this new problem, he would have to find a new crew chief…and fast! He backed away from the clinic and drove away.

Meanwhile, Raine sunk low on her tires as she glanced at the sick Hudson with worry. His breathing was labored, and he had a high fever. Raine gently nuzzled his side, knowing what kind of pain he was going through.

But what was wrong with him? What was he experiencing? His symptoms were no different than that of a common flu…but no…it was worse. It had to be, he had been sick for longer than a flu ever lasted.

Why couldn't she find out what was wrong?

Doc opened his eyes and smiled weakly, "Raine, sweetie..." He paused as another wave of nausea went through his tank. "Please don't worry about me...I'll be fine."

The mustang nudged a sick pan in front of him, just in case. Her amber eyes glittered with tears, but she held them back. "Doc...You're like a father to me...you're my best friend...Of course I have to worry." She kissed him on the fender lightly, "I love you..." Doc sighed weakly and drifted off, as Raine settled down next to him and closed her eyes.

As she sat there, she thought back on that moment…when she found out there was something…not quite right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They couldn't believe it! Lightning's race had cut it so very close, but somehow he had won! The small Radiator Springs "Pit Stop" crew (as Guido liked to call it), cheered as the bright red racecar came over looking triumphant!

Even Raine was celebrating! She had been allowed to come (with a lot of convincing to Doc) and see this race! She was like, the crew chiefs second in command, and she loved it. As she celebrated she turned to the old Hudson Hornet, and her face fell.

Sure he was smiling, but something wasn't right. She couldn't help but notice that his fuel tank wasn't making normal sounds...She also noticed that he was wincing occasionally. She put a tire on his left fender, before recoiling from the heat it produced.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Doc gave an unusually weak smile. "I'm fine Raindrop...just... must've drank my oil too fast..."

That was when The Mustang's intuition kicked in. She almost had a sixth sense that told her when something wasn't right, the sense that made her a good medical student. Now she was really worried.

"Doc, you don't look so good, we better get you—"

He got a very distant look in his eyes, he didn't seem to be able to see or hear her.

"Doc? Doc!"

By now, the rest of the crew and members of the RustEz crew had come to see what was going. Raine nudged the Doc, he was out of focus, and he didn't respond.

"We have to get him back! He's not going to make it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine opened her eyes again and looked to him, he was sleeping quite peacefully at her side, once in awhile he'd wince but other than that…he looked ok.

She sighed and looked over to the table where she had been studying up on his symptoms, she had several alibis…but none of them were quite right…she didn't get it. What could it possibly be? Why did they come up so sudden?

Then she thought again, Doc hadn't seemed quite normal that day ever since he drank fuel at Flo's station. Could it be that it was poisoned? No…Flo wouldn't do that, she served her fuel and made it especially herself! But then…what could it be?

She sighed…she'd have to ask tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came fast; Rain awoke to discover Doc still asleep. His sick pan was empty, so that had to be a good sign. But still…she couldn't be too sure. She nudged him softly; as much as she didn't want to, she had to wake him.

"Doc…I'm sorry Doc, but you need to wake up."

Doc mumbled slightly in his sleep before opening his eyes. He yawned and looked to Raine and smiled, "Morning Raindrop."

Raine smiled, at least he was in good spirits, "Good morning Doc, you read for your check-up."

He stretched his tires and then smiled sleepily, "You bet."

She checked everything, the symptoms were still the same…though he had lost the damper on his attitude, and he was a lot happier and more awake today. That was a very good sign…at least Raine hoped so.

"Well…it all looks…ok, but you're still sick, and you aren't going to any Piston Cup Finals that's for sure."

Doc sighed, "I know."

Raine smiled, "Sorry Doc, you've got to be getting some rest."

He sighed, "I know…that's why I've made other arrangements."

Raine turned, "Excuse me?"

"Lightning already has a crew chief for the Finals."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

He grinned, "Why Raindrop, that's you."

If there is a record for how far a mouth can open, Raine had just broken it. She stared at Doc as if he was the craziest car on the face of the planet. And you know? He probably was in his state.

"Wha? I…But…"

"Lightning needs a crew chief, I need some rest, and you need to get out to more races."

"But---I!"

"My plan is perfect Raine, don't go ruining the self-esteem of the old man now."

Raine couldn't speak, she just stared horrifically, mouth hanging, at the blue car. Shaking her hood, coming back to reality, she sighed and looked to Doc.

"Guess there's no changing your mind…"

"Raindrop, if this mind could change, I'd be at the race already."

Raine nodded, "Alright, I guess I have no choice."

"Not really."

Raine smiled and realized how easily that old man could convince her. If he asked her to drive off of a cliff, she'd probably do it…rhetorically speaking that is.

She gave the Doc a _'darn you'_ look then turned to write down the test results.

Doc felt a shudder go through his engine and moaned.

"Last time I order gas from somewhere I've never been."

Raine stopped and turned to him, "Excuse me, but did you say _order_?"

Doc nodded and groaned again.

"I ordered some tanks of gasoline from Flo, well, not from her personally, but she had them ordered for me."

"…Go on."

"I had one that day of the race, and I haven't felt so sick in my life. Must've been some bad gas or something."

"How much did you order."

He shrugged, "A couple of cases, but I think I might've taken it back to Flo, it was terrible."

Raine stared at him…could it be? Someone…poisoned the gas before he got it. She was sure of it, there couldn't be any other reason for this.

"Doc, do you by chance know if Flo put that gasoline on her market?"

"No, she refuses to sell bad gasoline, why?"

"Think she still has it."

Doc shrugged, "Maybe, I'm not sure." He stopped when a wave of nausea overtook him, after that he passed out.

Raine winced; she'd have to clean up before she thought of going anywhere. She looked to the charts and discovered something, her eyes widened and she quickly phoned McQueen.

Lightning dashed into the clinic, almost running into some of the equipment and knocking over some medical books along the way.

"Raine! You called? What's wrong?" The mustang was at the clinic's pathology lab, typing away at a nearby computer.

"You won't believe what I just found on the tank fluid analysis..."

Lightning rolled over next to the black car, peering over at the results.

"There are traces of Copper Sulfate in the fluid sample I just took from Doc's tank...At first I thought he had some kind of infection, because of the symptoms, but I also know that this substance will have the same effects at a certain level..."

She glanced at the racecar fearfully.

"Lightning, did Flo throw away that can of fuel that Doc ordered? I need to do a toxicology exam on it."

Lightning was confused now.

"Wait. So are you saying that someone set this up?"

"...I don't know. I mean, I know it's kinda strange that Doc had these symptoms 'before' the Piston Cup Finals...but who would want to harm him anyway? All I know is that I can remove the selenium from his system, so he'll be ok. That's what we need to focus on right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the finals came, and Raine, true to her word, sat atop the Crew Chiefs pedestal. There was still nearly a half an hour before the race started, but racers were still looking jumpy anyway.

Raine watched as Lightning _paced _back and forth, there wasn't much she could do, she'd be scared if she were her crew chief who had no experience too. She sighed and backed off the pedestal.

"I'm getting a drink, don't worry Lightning, you'll do fine."

Lightning smiled, "Thanks Raine."

Raine wandered off to the small gasoline tanks in the pit area, she lifted a nozzle and began to drink. Nearby, she heard Chick Hicks and his pit crew laughing amongst each other. Without meaning to, she listened to the conversation.

"Man Chick, that's some dirty work you did there, it must have been hard to pull that off with the old Doc."

Raine stopped drinking, she was paying full attention now.

"Do you think it worked? I mean, McQueen did find another crew chief."

Chick chuckled, "You mean that mustang? Nah, she wont be a problem, it's not like she's professional, and she wont be much help to that loser of a race car McQueen."

Raine wanted to chuck the nozzle at his head…but he was right, and it wasn't like she could help Lightning relax.

"Anyway, the fact is, I fooled that show car who owns the V8 café in that dust bowl of a town that I had top notch fuel. It's not like she or the old geezer could see it had no professional label on it. And who would suspect a poisoning from a show car? Nobody, and with Doc in bed, and people thinking it's just a lame old flu that'll pass, I can win the race and the Doc'll be down for the count…his checkered flag has waved it's last wave, Race is in the bag boys!"

They laughed and returned to their pit, leaving Raine.

_A very pissed Raine._

She felt white hot anger boiling inside her, she wanted to pounce that good for nothing son of a—she took a few deep breaths, she couldn't do that, not in front of the reporters…or Lightning wouldn't even have a chance.

She moseyed on over to her original place, but first, she stopped next to Lightning and whispered.

"Kid, want to make Doc proud? Hell, do you want to make me proud?"

Lightning looked at her perplexed, "Uh, yeah, of course I do."

Raine clenched her teeth, "Then win this race and kick that son of a guns bumper out of his egotistical freak show and show me what you got, or Doc doesn't have a chance...do it for Doc, Lightning...do it for Doc."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_YAY! I'M DONE I'M DONE I'M DONE! passes out_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer—**I OWN NOBODY, Raine belongs to Raven's Revenge, and other characters belong to Pixar._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine had never screamed so loud in her life, but she screamed. Lightning had won and that was one other thing that she and everyone else was ready to use to wipe of Chick Hicks smug little grin.

There was no doubt about it, things seemed to be looking up, and Raine had to return to tell Doc the good news…if only he could have heard her.

When she returned, the thought of telling him would have been the last thing on her mind.

Raine slowly pushed open one of the clinic doors, being careful to not wake her patient up if he was resting. But what she saw immediately frightened her. It seemed that Doc took a turn for the worse, his vitals were unstable, and his fever was high enough to cause him to black out. Choking back a sob, the mustang buried her face into his side, ignoring the heat from his fender and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Doc! Please wake up! Chrysler why did I go to the damn race? I shouldn't have left you here! It's all my fault..." She sadly nudged him, hoping that by some miracle he would wake up.

He seemed to moan slightly before muttering, "I…wouldn't have forgiven…you if you hadn't gone."

Raine tried to smile, he was still in good spirits and he managed a small grin, but she couldn't get past the reality that Doc was slowly wasting away.

"So………how'd the—rookie do anyway?"

"He, won, but Doc…he won for you, you need to get better." She continued her soft sobbing, sure, she remember that they had a cure laying around in the clinic, it took several days to a week to cure the patient…would that be enough time?

Doc groaned, "Now…you said…there was a cure somewhere around here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, It was nothing but a nightmare to both Raine and Doc. The critically ill Hudson couldn't keep anything down, his breathing was still labored, and his heart rate was dangerously low. Raine hooked him up to an EKG to monitor his vitals, and had attached an IV to his tank to maintain nutrition, since he wasn't able to take anything orally.

Raine had never had to do something so extreme in her life. She watched sadly as Doc struggled to fight through this living hell. She never left his side, fearing that his condition would worsen if she so much as peeked outside the clinic doors.

The residents took the news pretty hard; constantly praying and hoping that the older car would pull through. Business in all their stores seemed to have come to a screeching halt. It was almost like the river of time itself had frozen. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes turned into hours... All everyone could do was wait and hope.

Raine had even once tried to get a doctor from the city in, hoping they'd have a faster cure…but they didn't. It was like the whole world was against Doc's life, and only a handful stood against it.

At the moment, Raine was buzzing around the clinic, working to watch all of Doc's vital signs. He seemed better, but he still got nauseated and sometimes, he couldn't hold back. Still…she was very worried and she wasn't sure what she was going to do if she couldn't save him.

'_Stop that Raine.'_ She thought, if she kept thinking like that, she probably wouldn't save him. After awhile, she sat back to relax and watch to see if Doc was getting any better. Shortly after, the door burst open.

"Lightning! What on earth!"

"Raine…I think you better come out and see who's coming into town."

Raine looked at him skeptically, "But…I can't leave Doc."

"I'll be fine…Raindrop…just…don't do anything you'd regret"

Raine looked at him confused, and sighed, "Alright Lightning."

Once outside, Raine saw what made Lightning force her out, Chick was coming down the road with a gang of newbie racers. They were laughing as if they had done something brilliant. Anger boiled inside of her, she wanted to show him right there and now…but Doc's words echoed in her mind.

"_Don't do anything you'd regret._"

She'd have to play it cool.

Chick rolled up, "Morning, Raine was it? Nice day isn't it?"

"Sure is." Raine said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Yes…fine day for any sort of activity, weddings…funerals."

"Funerals eh? I'd think you'd be mourning if it were a funeral."

Chick grinned, "Depends on the funeral kid."

Raine clenched her teeth, "Well, I oughta let Doc know you're here, he'll be glad to know."

"Really now, are you like his spokes girl? Why doesn't he come and meet me himself, or are the old geezers wheels getting shaky?"

The group laughed at Chicks joke, Raine didn't think it was funny, if you needed a lame joke; Chick was the one to see.

"Actually no, he's in the clinic, recovering from a…problem of sorts."

"Problems, ya don't say?" Chick said; his grin widened.

"Yes, luckily, I had an _antidote_." She emphasized that word for effect, "You _wouldn't _happen to know _anything _about a poison called _Copper Sulfate_, do you?"

Raine may have made a good game, but Chick was a smooth player.

"Nope, no clue, I'm a race car, does it look like I study poisonings?"

"It's a poisoning causing severe abdominal pain, nausea, vomiting and fever."

"Well that's a shame."

"Yes it is, poor Doc had a bad case of gasoline he ordered from somewhere, gained it just shortly before we began the race a few weeks ago."

"Really now? I'm guessing it tasted terrible."

"In fact it did."

"Hmmm, must not have taken very much to ill him, because something that tastes that terrible would make me give it up right away."

"Right you are Chick, Copper Sulfate doesn't take much, I must say, you are very educated for not knowing anything about it."

A flicker of fear flashed through Chicks expression, but it was hardly noticeable, even for Raine before he regained his place.

"Don't forget kid, I'm a good guesser, and besides, my answers are clearly obvious; few cars in their right mind would actually keep drinking something that tasted so terrible, and in regards to that, a car would throw it away afterward. I just assumed Doc had done just that, so it must've taken only a small amount of poison to put him in bed."

Raine had to admit, Chick was a quick thinker (even if he didn't think so well), and he knew how to wind his way out of things…maybe this is how he got out of trouble when he nearly killed The King, Chick had gotten away with nothing so much as a warning and nearly an entire world hating him, he had no punishment though.

But Raine was quick too, and on top of that she had smarts, unlike Chick here.

"Very good point, and well made. You know, I can hardly believe I thought you did it too. How awfully terrible of me." She said it with fake sincerity, but she played it like it was real.

This caught Chick off guard, he paused for a moment.

"Really, whatever made you think that? Doc's a fine racer, some great inspiration for cars when they were beginners like when I began…I have nothing against him."

"Well that's good, I feel awful for thinking that, I was out of place doing that. I hope you forgive me, I wouldn't want this to turn into a lawsuit or anything, because if I were nailed by your lawyer and arrested, I wouldn't be able to fix the wonderful Doc you admire so much."

Raine's sincerity and smile looked genuine, in fact, if she wasn't a doctor she could be an actress, but she was playing the part…there was no genuine sincerity in her words.

Chick stumbled over his words, "R-right, we wouldn't want that, it would be terrible."

But in fact, that wasn't true; when Chick found that Doc was getting better, a lawsuit was exactly what was on his mind. He was coming here to slowly gain evidence that Raine was against him, maybe even spying on him. He had hidden evidence so craftily, that he could have had her arrested and tried for harassment and incorrect judgment. It would have all been so easy, and then there would be no one to take care of Doc.

'_Inspiration my axle!'_

"Anyway, I'm glad you forgive me, I'll let Doc know you stopped by, in the meantime, maybe you could go get some fresh drinks from Flo's or a nice rest at the Cozy Cone." Raine smiled winningly, "Have a nice day Chick!"

Chick plastered on a really fake smile, "Yes…it's been a pleasure." He then turned away and disappeared with the rest of his gang.

Lightning stood in awe, again he had only known one person who could tell another off so calmly and collected…so craftily and strangely violent and creepy…he looked at Raine, his mouth still hung open.

"That was brilliant! Where'd you learn to use your words like that?"

Raine shrugged, "The voices in my head." She said grinning, she turned back and rolled into the clinic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Doc was rocketing up the health counter, he was getting better by the hour and that was a good sign. He was happier and he could move a little more and hold a lot more down. Things were finally looking up and everything was going so well.

Raine sat in the clinic, taking some tests on Doc.

"Wow Doc, your pump pressure has returned to normal and we removed the IV yesterday."

She was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning, and she might as well have been. She turned to Doc who looked tiered but equally happy, nuzzling him she removed the thermometer from his mouth, his temp was still a little high, but much better than the days before.

"Raine?"

"Yes Doc?"

"I'm craving some gasoline from Flo's…as long as it's from her alone, can you—"

Raine smiled, "Yeah, why not. Just try to keep this down okay?"

He chuckled.

Raine rolled out of the clinic, only to see Chick slinking around, she sighed and continued to Flo's having Lightning stay and watch Doc. Chick had done this for the last few days, he was looking for any sign that Raine was suspecting him so he could get her, and Raine knew it, she knew he wanted a law suit now that Doc was regaining his health, but of course…she couldn't let him have it.

"Flo?"

"Well good morning Raine! How's the Doc doing?"

Raine smiled, "Well, he's wanting some of Flo's famous gasoline, after awhile the one's at the clinic just don't suffice your taste ya know?"

Flo chuckled, "That's our Doc, hang on, I'll bring you out some."

Raine nodded, she settled in by one of the gas pumps and sighed, exhausted. Things were definitely looking up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, that's the gasoline this old engine remembers." Doc sighed, smiling as he finished off the fuel that Raine had brought for him.

"Nothing in it this time?"

"Nope, that's definitely Flo's work."

Raine smiled, it nearly brought her to tears to see him this happy after the weeks of Hell he went through. She went to him and nuzzled him lightly; he smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Thanks Raindrop, if it wasn't for you, I'd be a goner."

Raine smiled, "What would you do without me?"

"Be a goner."

Raine chuckled and kissed his fender softly, "I'll be taking your pump pressure once more."

He nodded and hunkered down, relaxing in his spot in the clinic.

"Do your worst, you can't take old Doc down so easy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he was right, Doc was kipper and bright in only a few more days. He was out, moving around and working his wheels again. He hadn't used them in so long that it took him awhile to get used to driving again.

"Careful Doc, you might have to go through Drivers Ed again." Lightning joked.

"Not as bad as you will if you keep missing that turn on the dirt track Hot Rod." Doc said giving him a grin.

"Hey! I know that trick now."

"Your still a rookie."

Raine laughed, Doc was definitely back, he'd have to work hard to get himself used to normal life again, but he was back, attitude and all.

Raine couldn't help but at that moment thank God, it had been awhile since she had done that, but now she would thank him every time she saw Doc smile.

"Hey, you!"

Raine turned to see Chick Hicks and his passé coming over, "I have a name."

"Right…listen, I—don't know what you did but…great job."

It looked like it pained him just to say it.

"Chick, don't fake it anymore. Law suit all the Hell you want, but Doc's back and you won't get him again. So don't pull any more of that, or in the name of Chrysler, I'll law suit you from heaven to hell…and that's a loooonng way down."

Chick was taken aback, but he glared, "Alright, forget your Doc, but this isn't over, I have a new target now." He turned on his wheel and drove off followed closely by the others.

Raine smiled triumphantly.

"You didn't have to do that."

She turned to see Doc looking at her, "Doc, how much—"

"Well, I heard it all."

She smiled, "Well you wrong, I did have to, because you see, we got in each others ways, so I had to push him out of mine so I could keep on driving."

Doc smiled, "Alright kid, how about you _keep on driving_ up to Wheel Well with me, my wheels could use a workout."

"You bet!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ze end…for real…this time._


End file.
